


Кольца

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Надетый Вольфрамом перстень заставляет Юури переосмыслить свое отношения к кольцам, символизирующим взаимные обязательства





	Кольца

Когда-то давно, еще после первого путешествия  _туда_ Юури какое-то время думал, что сошел с ума. И что мироздание над ним издевается, подсовывая ему демонов налево и направо. Он в жизни не подозревал, что не только в его родном квартале, но и в самой школе столько вывесок и надписей, содержащих иероглиф «МА» – «демон». И как часто люди вокруг поминают этих демонов, как будто издеваясь над ним, Юури, и в скольких словах есть нужный иероглиф – «помеха», «страстный коллекционер», «ловелас»... Правда, Мурата объяснил ему, что это все причуды психики, даже назвал это феноменом каких-то иностранных ученых с непроизносимыми фамилиями*.  
Тогда он думал, что Мурата сохранил ему рассудок, теперь – что он вполне мог бы обойтись без этой информации. Потому что сейчас ему на глаза то и дело попадались кольца.   
Причем – парные.  
На людях, в витринах, на рекламных щитах и листовках… Обручальные кольца, кольца к помолвке… Широкие, узкие, блестящие и матовые, остромодные и классические…  
Юури скосил взгляд на замотанный палец на левой руке и свел брови. Вольфрам не стал спрашивать его, какие ему нравятся (и нравятся ли вообще). Просто перед отъездом схватил его за руку и рывком нацепил массивный перстень. Золотой, с крупным ярким изумрудом и сложным переплетением лент. Несомненно мужской, несомненно очень дорогой… но Юури помнил ощущение, когда он скользнул на палец. Как от тяжелых шершавых кандалов, причем предназначенных не Юури: на длинных холеных пальцах оно бы властно играло, а на совсем обычных, не очень ухоженных, в царапинах и мозолях пальцах спортсмена оно смотрелось… смешно.  
А с витрины ему блестели простые кольца. Гладкий ободок, несложная гравировка или кучка камушков по центру, можно было даже выбрать. Ну, если бы Юури в принципе хотел купить кольцо. И если бы ему было, кому…  
Внутри что-то сжалось. Не дав себе ни секунды на раздумья, он шагнул к двери в магазинчик и толкнул ее. Вышел он оттуда через десять минут и унес с собой в самом обычном полиэтиленовом пакетике два серебряных кольца – с покрытием, которое делало металл матовым. Так на руке не будет ничего блестеть и отвлекать, и нечему цепляться за одежду. И это будет не пафосное украшение, а знак, знак принадлежности.  
От пальцев, сжимающих пакетик, полиэтилен стал влажным, и Юури, опомнившись, вынул руку из кармана.   
Глупости все это. Красивые кольца, перстни – все это ерунда, о которой беспокоятся, когда нет настоящего. Как у них с Вольфрамом…  
В очередной раз зачесалась кожа под бинтами, и Юури вновь порадовался, что визит на Землю вышел короткий – только узнать результаты сессии. Ходить с пальцем, густо обмотанным бинтами, было неудобно. Хотя, конечно, если бы он появился с помолвочным кольцом, было бы еще хуже. А раз снять не вышло – Юури перепробовал много, много чего, и палец распух, – оставалось скрывать.   
Хотя совесть, конечно, жгла. Мама не воспитывала его обманщиком, и кого обманывать было хуже – Вольфрама или друзей с Земли, – было непонятно.

***

  
Выручила, как ни странно, не Аниссина с чудо-маслами, а Гюнтер, восторженно просветившей его о тонкостях магической помолвки и магических (читай – демонических) кольцах. На короткий миг Юури заподозрил, что радость Гюнтера вызвана непреходящей надеждой заполучить мао себе, но тут же решил, что еще и об этом он думать не собирается.  
Поэтому, быстро доев ужин, – эй, он нормальный парень! после утомительного дня надо сначала поесть, а потом разбираться, – он встал из-за стола, подошел к стулу Вольфрама и настойчиво позвал:  
– Вольфрам.  
Тот обернулся, не понимая.  
– Встань.  
Когда Вольфрам, отодвинув стул, повиновался, Юури напоследок посмотрел в его красивые, – очень красивые, ну и что, что красивые? – глаза и попросил:  
– Протяни руку.  
– Юури?! – чуть дернувшись, тот сдвинул брови.  
– Руку, Вольфрам, – все так же, не повышая тона, повторил он, нарочно не обращая внимания ни на ахнувшего Гюнтера, ни на неотвратимо встающего с места Гвендаля. Ни на Конрада.   
Все потом.  
Вольфрам, поколебавшись, протянул ладонь вперед, и Юури медленно стащил со своего указательного пальца помолвочный фамильный перстень Бильфельдов, четко проговаривая вслух формулировки:   
– Я снимаю с себя это кольцо, потому что я не хочу это кольцо, я не хочу этого мазоку, я не хочу этого брака.  
Кольцо сползало туго, неохотно, каждая сдавшаяся фаланга была его личной победой. Но он это сделал.  
Закончив, он положил кольцо в подрагивающую ладонь Вольфрама, потом посмотрел в широко раскрытые глаза и твердо сказал:  
– Извини.   
– Не думай, что ты отделаешься извинениями, глупый сла!.. – начал было Вольфрам, багровея от гнева.   
– Я не знал, как это сказать, – честно сказал Юури. – Все думал, может, потом станет лучше. Ты – мой лучший друг, такой же, как Мурата на Земле. И ты... – тут он немного запнулся, прежде чем признаться: – Я никого не видел красивее тебя. И ты хотел быть со мной. Это по-настоящему приятно. Но этого мало. И всегда будет мало.  
– Стоило подумать до того, как соглашаться надевать фамильное украшение, – буркнул Гвендаль.   
– Верно. Так и есть. Я сомневался и не знал, чего хочу, но не был решительно против, поэтому Вольфраму удалось мне его надеть. Но теперь я знаю, – Юури нашел взглядом того, на кого прежде опасался смотреть. – Конрад!  
– Да, хейка?   
Юури сунул руку в карман, внезапно занервничав: вдруг забыл взять, вдруг забыл переложить – и волновался при этом сильнее, чем говоря давно наболевшее Вольфраму, которого сейчас на месте сдерживала только тяжелая рука брата.   
Маленький прозрачный пакетик оказался на месте. Юури вытряхнул содержимое на ладонь, неуклюже нацепил себе на палец тонкий ободок и набрал в грудь воздуха:  
– Я как-то не задумывался, что значат кольца. Зачем они нужны, почему так старательно следят, у кого парные, и почему их обязательно носят с помолвки до свадьбы и потом. Но… – он бросил взгляд на Вольфрама. Тот стискивал зубы так, что на челюсти выступали уродливые желваки. Ну, ничего другого он не ждал. – Но когда я был вынужден носить чужое кольцо, то понял, что не хочу этого, понимаешь?  
– Мы все слышали тройной отказ, – Конрад внимательно блуждал по его лицу взглядом. Что-то ища? Но Юури был само спокойствие, даже дышал ровно. Только с подбором слов были трудности. А, и сердце колотилось чуть быстрее, чем надо.  
– Вот. И я понял, что иногда надо говорить вслух, чего ты хочешь. Чтобы получить именно то, чего желаешь ты сам, а не то, чего хотят дать тебе окружающие. Чтобы мое кольцо было у того, на кого я хочу его надеть, – вот тут, наверное, он чуточку покраснел. То есть, хорошо бы не, но вряд ли. – Чтобы я не стыдился того, что ношу парные кольца. Чтобы я с радостью показывал кольцо как знак того, что принадлежу тому, кого выбрал сам. И что тот, у кого мое кольцо, тоже рассматривал его как постоянное напоминание – эй, у нас все хорошо, мы есть друг у друга, – Юури коротко засмеялся, потирая лоб. – Ну, как-то так.  
Окружающие молчали, не перебивали и, кажется, не дышали. По крайней мере, Гюнтер точно – он уже стал фиолетовым, а щеки раздулись, как у хомяка. Пора было срочно заканчивать.  
– В общем, так! Конрад, будешь носить мое кольцо? – скороговоркой выпалил он и осторожно добавил: – Ну, со всеми вытекающими.   
Короткое молчание и:  
– Если хейка хочет именно этого.  
– Нет-нет-нет! – Юури замахал руками. – Только если ты сам этого хочешь. Ну, и – я Юури.  
Конрад задумчиво склонил голову, и у Юури возникло подозрение, что тот отчаянно смеется над чем-то в глубине души. Если бы он сейчас еще и потер подбородок, это стало бы последней каплей. Но Конрад только молча протянул ему руку.  
У Конрада оказались теплые сухие пальцы. Не напряженные, не безвольные, они ровно держались на весу, хотя у самого Юури пальцы подрагивали. Секундная паника – «Не тот размер, не подойдет!», – и кольцо легко и гладко скользнуло до самого конца, до упора. «Почти как секс», – суматошно мелькнуло у Юури, и щеки в очередной раз постыдно потеплели. Но теперь, наверное, так уже можно было думать?.. В смысле, они же теперь… Смутившись, Юури опустил руку.  
– Красиво, – Конрад почему-то смотрел уже не на кольцо, а на него. – Спасибо,  _Юури_.  
Ну вот, опять эта улыбка с серебристыми искорками в глазах!   
– Золотое я тебе тоже дам, – зачем-то сказал Юури, хотя вроде бы и не хотел говорить об этом прямо сегодня. – Ну, через пару лет, – быстро уточнил он, и сбоку раздался шумный выдох Гюнтера. – Я уже смотрел, есть камень, тигровый глаз, он прямо как ты. То есть, не как ты, конечно, как твои глаза, и…  
Хорошо, что у его… э-э, нового жениха? – не было проблем с его косноязычием: Конрад только кивнул, уголки его губ дрогнули.  
– Правда, я не уверен, что делают в золоте, это вроде не очень дорогой камень, – а вот тут уже стоило заткнуться, но от облегчения Юури просто несло.  
– Будут камни – ювелиры сделают, – Гвендаль с силой сжал плечо брата, кивнул Юури и зашагал к выходу. Тот обалдело посмотрел вслед. Кажется, это можно было считать за одобрение и поздравление одновременно.  
– Черное золото, – вдруг сказал Конрад. – Я тоже хочу носить твои цвета.  
– О, у консорта мао будет право ходить в королевском черном! – донеслось на фоне, но Юури уже не слышал.   
Он порывисто обнял Конрада, прижался щекой к жесткой ткани мундира и на миг зажмурился. Конрад, он согласился. Не перевел все в шутку и не сделал вид, что понял!   
– Нет, даже не слабак, – фыркнул где-то сбоку Вольфрам. – Идиот. Но даже идиоты знают, что в такой ситуации положено целовать, а не обниматься.  
Ага.   
Юури тоже так думал. Но отложил все на потом.  
Не в светлой почти до белизны столовой, с хрустальными люстрами и тучей – ну ладно, всего двое, и то уже много – свидетелей. Когда они с Конрадом сядут рядом и обговорят, чего они хотят от жизни и друг от друга. Когда Юури сможет действовать, не тушуясь оттого, что выглядит неловко и неуклюже. Когда ладонь Конрада будет греть ему поясницу и волновать каждым крошечным движением вниз, и мерцают на их пальцах кольца или нет, будет уже неважно.   
Но с ними, как оказалось, действительно – проще.

**Author's Note:**

> * Феномен Баадера-Майнхофа – особенность человеческого мышления: после того, как человек узнал некую новую информацию, она, как ему кажется, начинает появляться повсюду.


End file.
